<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams by tearsformorguie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438008">Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie'>tearsformorguie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2019, F/M, Original World, Regina sempre vai ser Tiedemann lalala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsformorguie/pseuds/tearsformorguie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Tem uma teoria que diz que os nossos sonhos são espelhos da nossa vida em outras realidades – explicou ela e sorriu ao ver aquele olhar engraçado brilhar em interesse. – Você consegue enxergar outros acontecimentos que não seriam do nosso universo.<br/>- Talvez... – disse ele dando de ombros. – Você sonhou com um deles?<br/>- Talvez.<br/>- E como era?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksander Tiedemann | Boris Niewald/Regina Tiedemann</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, trevozineos ♥</p><p>Já passou um mês desde que Dark chegou ao seu fim e eu ainda choro por esses dois (UMA CENA NO FINAL IRIA ME POUPAR DE TUDO ISSO MAS OK). Pensei nessa one ontem de madrugada e achei que seria fofo escrever.</p><p>Espero que vocês gostem ♥ Boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>“Dreams”</strong>
</p><p><strong>O fogo crepitava na lareira. </strong>Era uma daquelas madrugadas frias de Winden e em dias normais Regina já estaria dormindo sob os cobertores de sua cama, mas alguns problemas com os funcionários da noite a fizeram ficar cuidando do hotel. Não era algo que a incomodava, muito pelo contrário. Sentia que conseguia colocar seus pensamentos no lugar toda vez que olhava para o hotel, observando seus detalhes radiantes em contraste com a escuridão lá fora. E sua mente, naquela noite, estava em um turbilhão.</p><p>- Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos – Regina ouviu ele dizer, distraindo-se um pouco do fundo da caneca que tanto olhava. Aquele era um dos poucos que ela poderia chamar de amigo, um de seus hóspedes mais fiéis. Porém, ele estava se mudando definitivamente para Winden, o que era uma coisa ruim para o hotel e maravilhoso para ela.</p><p>Tinha a impressão que talvez a noite não fosse tão interessante sem a sua companhia, assim como todos os dias em que não colocavam o assunto em dia.</p><p>- Tive um sonho estranho na noite passada – respondeu Regina e logo viu a postura dele voltar-se para ela.</p><p>- Estranho como?</p><p>- Não sei ao certo – suspirou ela, encostando-se mais ainda à poltrona e puxando suas pernas para perto. Poucos teriam a visto tão confortável daquela forma e quem a visse ali sentada  tão aconchegada feito uma adolescente nem ousaria dizer que aquela era dona de um dos hotéis mais bem avaliados da Alemanha. – Acredita em universos paralelos?</p><p>O olhar dele sobre ela a fez ter vontade de rir. Não a olhava como se fosse algo absurdo, apenas não esperava que dentre tantos assuntos que os dois já haviam conversado antes seria aquele que ela escolheria.</p><p>- Tem uma teoria que diz que os nossos sonhos são espelhos da nossa vida em outras realidades – explicou ela e sorriu ao ver aquele olhar engraçado brilhar em interesse. – Você consegue enxergar outros acontecimentos que não seriam do nosso universo.</p><p>- Talvez... – disse ele dando de ombros. – Você sonhou com um deles?</p><p>- Talvez.</p><p>- E como era?</p><p>- Eu me via com quinze anos e era como se eu o meu coração estivesse vazio – Regina quase murmurou, sentindo ansiedade percorrendo o seu corpo, não sabia exatamente o porquê. As cenas do sonho vinham em sua mente. – Eu me lembro de ver essa minha outra versão mais nova chorando pelos cantos, sozinha em casa ou em qualquer lugar que estivesse – Regina contou enquanto seus dedos faziam o contorno da borda da caneca. – Tinha algo a ver com a minha mãe.</p><p>- Claudia?</p><p>- Sim, é estranho porque nos damos muito bem e não consigo ver o porquê de termos algum problema.</p><p>- Se é um universo paralelo, acho que é normal as coisas serem diferentes de alguma forma.</p><p>- É – concordou ela, um tanto aérea. – Acho que eu nunca me vi tão triste. Sentia que cada dia que se passava, era mais difícil, mais solitário. E aquele vazio dentro de mim ia crescendo, crescendo, crescendo… Até se tornar insuportável.</p><p>O outro apenas a observava a falar, reparando no tom que sua voz saía ora melancólica ora nostálgica. Como se ela pudesse ver tudo o que relatava diante de seus olhos. Sorriu inevitavelmente também quando a viu sorrir enquanto contava sobre o sonho.</p><p>- Ela conheceu alguém. Não consigo lembrar o nome dele, mas era um rapaz um pouco mais velho que ela. Muito misterioso. Era como se... a vida não tivesse sido boa com ele. Como se tudo o que poderia dar de errado, realmente tivesse acontecido. E ele tinha esse olhar tão assustado nos olhos...</p><p>Regina fez uma pausa, rindo dela mesma ao sentir os olhos ficarem marejados. Ela olhou para o homem ao seu lado e ele percebeu como aquele sonho não era como outro qualquer para ela. Tinha algo muito especial ali e talvez fosse a primeira vez que ele estivesse sentindo ciúmes em sua vida, mas não demonstrou. Algo dentro dele que dizia que não era necessário.</p><p>- Eles tinham uma ligação especial, mas muito além de toda a dor que os dois carregavam – disse ela – e acho que cuidaram um do outro. Mesmo que ele não tenha conseguido tirar a dor dela e nem ela tenha conseguido o tirar do que ele estava sendo assombrado, os dois conseguiram ser felizes juntos.</p><p>O homem acenou com a cabeça para demonstrar que concordava com ela. Era verdade, ele sabia, que uma pessoa não poderia ser responsável pela felicidade da outra, por mais que lutasse tanto para isso. Regina apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos com um semblante sonhador estampado em seu rosto e de repente a melancolia voltou.</p><p>- <em>Os dois se amavam tanto</em> – sussurrou ela – algo dentro de mim diz que o final deles foi de certa forma trágico.</p><p>- Você não chegou a ver o futuro deles?</p><p>Regina negou com a cabeça.</p><p>- E isso te chateia.</p><p>- É estranho, mas sim. Pelo que deu pra ver nossas vidas tomaram caminhos parecidos até, só que não com ele. Eu não sei...  – Regina deixou a frase no ar quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, que pareciam ser cobertos por uma espécie de véu, de tão misteriosos. – É como se eu o conhecesse de alguma forma.</p><p>O homem fungou rindo, encostando-se à poltrona ao lado da dela, olhando para baixo.</p><p>- Talvez você ainda irá conhecê-lo – sugeriu ele.</p><p>- Talvez eu já o conheça – disse ela, sorrindo esperançosa para ele e torcendo para que suas indiretas fossem notadas tanto quanto ela notava as dele. O outro riu.</p><p>- Acho que não – retrucou ele e deu outro gole de sua bebida. – Dá pra ver como você já se apaixonou pelo namorado da sua versão alternativa.</p><p>Regina riu divertida e o outro acabou por rir também.</p><p>- Claro que não.</p><p>- Está sim.</p><p>- Como você poderia ter tanta certeza disso, <em>Boris</em>?</p><p>Boris olhou para ela e sorriu.</p><p>- Porque eu tive um sonho parecido.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me conta o que você achou ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>